Calamity Jane
by Tanutwo
Summary: Deeks invite Kensi à une soirée. Mais sa manière de le faire n'était peut-être pas la meilleure.


**Hello les gens, voilà un petit os sur le couple Densi écrit il y a un petit moment déjà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

L'agent Kensi Blye jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Six heures quatre. Et merde. Elle était en retard. Pourtant, elle avait fait au plus vite. Mais définitivement, elle n'était pas du matin. Elle détestait les enquêtes ou les missions qui nécessitaient de se préparer en avance. D'une démarche rapide, elle pénétra dans l'hacienda avant de poser ses affaires sur le bureau.

Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Bizarre, plutôt. Connaissant ses collègues – ou du moins Callen et Sam- ils auraient dû être là.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise avant d'ouvrir le dossier de l'affaire en cours. En pleine concentration, elle n'entendit pas son collègue approcher.

\- Alors, on analyse, Madame J'arrive-en-retard ?

Sursautant, elle lâcha le dossier avant de jeter un regard mauvais et lourd de sens à Deeks.

\- Je suis toujours plus en avance que toi, lui fit-elle constater.

Adossé à l'un des pilonne, il sourit franchement.

\- Direct, tu attaques. T'es vraiment unique en ton genre, tu le sais ça ?

Le regard blasé, elle réprima une moue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien. Absolument rien.

\- Tu souris du sol au plafond. Comme un idiot d'ailleurs, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

\- Outch, là t'es sévère ! T'étais pas obligée de préciser cette deuxième chose.

\- Deeks ! Le prévint-elle en soufflant.

Il décroisa alors les bras et s'avança jusqu'à atteindre son bureau.

\- Ok. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai déposé une invitation sur ton bureau. Et j'aurai aimé une réponse assez rapidement. Une réponse immédiate, en fait.

\- Une invitation ?

\- Oui. J'l'ai déposé avant que t'arrives.

\- Une invitation ? Répéta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, méfiante.

\- Oui. Une i-n-v-i-t-a-t-i-o-n.

\- Pour ?

\- Trouve-là et lis. Tu verras bien.

\- Tu m'fais peur par moment.

Le sourire niais du lieutenant de police s'effaça avant de revenir à la charge.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on fait un bon tandem.

\- J'te fais peur aussi ? Chercha-t-elle l'enveloppe.

\- Non. Tu ressembles plus à un ourson qu'à une maman ours.

Elle s'arrêta de chercher, leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Peu importe ce que c'est. Rien que le fait d'y aller avec toi, c'est non.

\- Ooh, arrête ! Tu n'sais même pas si c'est avec moi que tu iras !

\- Tu déposes une invitation avant mon arrivée et tu m'épis. C'est évident que tu veux que je t'accompagne.

\- Ok. C'est avec moi, capitula-t-il. Mais avant de dire non, lis et réfléchis… vite.

Raaah !

Elle souleva le dossier qu'elle venait de poser et trouva en effet une enveloppe.

\- « Dame Kensi » ? Lut-elle.

Une légère grimace que Kensi aurait plutôt prit pour un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

\- Oui. C'est pour que tu rentres dans le thème plus rapidement.

\- Le thème ?

\- Lis avant de juger, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Avec précaution, Kensi ouvrit l'enveloppe.

\- Une soirée costumée ? Finit-elle de lire. T'es sérieux là ?

\- Mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'est sur le Far West. Moi en cow-boy, toi en danseuse de saloon. Une bonne occasion de se retrouver pour parfaire notre complicité.

\- Ou de la gâcher.

\- Tu insinues qu'on en a une ?

\- Une quoi ?

\- Complicité.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kensi mêlé à de l'exaspération.

\- Deeks, il est six heures du mat'. Ne me prend pas la tête déjà, s'il te plait.

\- Répond juste à la question.

\- Oui, je trouve qu'on a une complicité. Mais uniquement dans notre travail, l'arrêta-t-elle de la main en le voyant prêt à répliquer.

\- Et pour la soirée ?

\- C'est ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle pour confirmer ce qu'elle avait lu.

Yep.

\- J'sais pas trop. Ca dépendra de l'heure à laquelle on finit la mission.

Le visage de Deeks rayonna.

\- Donc si on finit tôt ce soir, tu m'accompagnes ?

Pendant un moment, Kensi fut tentée de lui dire _non_. Mais après tout, vu la tournure de l'affaire, il était clair qu'ils ne finiraient pas de bonnes heures. Autant lui faire plaisir et ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes toute la journée.

\- Oui.

\- Yeaaah, s'exclama-t-il radieux. Tu vas voir, on va faire sensation. J'ai déjà ta tenue de danseuse de saloon, en plus.

\- T'emballes pas cow-boy, on n'y est pas encore. Et JE m'occupe de ma tenue.

\- Comme tu voudras. On va boire un café au bout de la route ?

Les sourcils froncés, Kensi l'étudia.

On s'en va ?

\- Pourquoi on resterait ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'on a une affaire à préparer, lui rappela-t-elle. Où sont Callen et Sam, d'ailleurs ?

\- Ils sont chez eux. Comme vous devriez être chez vous Mademoiselle Blye, retentit la voix d'Hetty.

Se retournant, elle fit face à la petite femme dont le visage l'interrogeait sur sa présence dans ces lieux.

\- On n'était pas censé bosser sur l'enquête ?

\- Non. Elle a été remit aux mains du FBI. De ce fait, je vous avais octroyé votre journée de repos. Monsieur Deeks devait vous en avertir, hier soir. Il ne l'a vraisemblablement pas fait, annonça-t-elle tout en se tournant vers le concerné.

Gêné, il regarda tour à tour les deux femmes.

\- Pourquoi tu n'm'as rien dit ? Interrogea Kensi, mi-outrée, mi-énervée.

\- J'me suis dit que tu dirais plus facilement oui si tu pensais qu'on serait débordé, avoua-t-il. Alors je ne t'ai pas appelé et j'me suis pointée ici avant toi. J'ai déposé l'enveloppe et j'ai remis le dossier de l'enquête sur ton bureau. J'avais plus qu'à attendre que tu te pointes et que tu crois que la mission était maintenue…

\- Deeks ! Se choqua-t-elle.

\- Ok. C'n'était pas très fair-play. Mais tu m'accompagnes toujours ? S'enquit-il.

Kensi fulmina. Elle le reconnaissait, travailler avec Deeks lui plaisait. Il était par moment chiant, saoulant mais c'était un bon partenaire. Le meilleur qui lui avait été assigné. Mais là… Là, elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Cependant, une idée lui trotta dans la tête et elle lui paraissait plus intéressante que de le rembarrer.

\- Je t'ai dit que je viendrai, donc oui. Mais ça ne signifie pas que j'te pardonne ! Tu m'en devras une ! Lui signala-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

**o0o0o0o**

\- Alors Deeks, t'as trouvé personne pour t'accompagner ? Lui tapa un homme dans le dos.

\- Déguisé en cow-boy, ce dernier porta son verre à sa bouche.

\- Si. J'avais quelqu'un. Une magnifique danseuse de saloon.

\- Elle est déjà partie ? La chercha-t-il dans la salle bondée de personnes.

\- En fait, elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Et je pense qu'elle ne viendra tout simplement pas.

\- Oh. Toi tu as encore fait un sale coup ?

Dépité, il but une autre gorgée.

\- J'ai forcé un peu les choses pour qu'elle vienne. Et vu son caractère, j'aurai peut-être pas dû.

\- Les caractérielles c'n'est pas ton truc Marty. On te l'a toujours dit avec Phil, lui rappela son ami.

\- Hum… Mais j'aurai pensé qu'elle tiendrait parole.

\- Roooh, allez ! Des danseuses de Saloon, tu en as à la pelle. T'as juste à faire ton choix.

\- Hum…, répéta-t-il en finissant son verre. Tu m'excuses ?

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le buffet, il sentit son portable vibrer à travers sa poche. Le cœur remplit d'espoir et d'excitation, il s'en empara.

Kensi ?

\- Deeks ? Je suis dehors, t'es où toi ?

\- Ne bouge pas. Je viens te chercher !

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Hahaha, attends-toi à être jaloux mon pote, passa-t-il à côté de son ami. Ma cavalière vient d'arriver, lui fit-il un clin d'œil.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un rire avant d'enlacer une femme déguisée en indienne.

\- J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut Marty ! Mais j'attends de voir !

Souriant, Deeks se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers le dehors. Il s'arrêta sur le perron de la porte et chercha du regard sa partenaire. Malheureusement, ses yeux ne rencontrèrent aucune femme en robe.

Il descendit les quelques marches le menant jusqu'à la pelouse quand une voix sur sa gauche le fit stopper.

\- On n'bouge plus, cow-boy. Les mains en l'air.

Se prêtant au jeu, il les leva tout en pivotant.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Madem… Calamity Jane ! Déclara-t-il étonné. Oh non, sérieux Kensi, t'as pas pu me faire ça ! Calamity Jane est aussi mal sapée qu'un sac poubelle !

La mine boudeuse, étonnée –mais tout de même rieuse- de Deeks, fit rigoler la jeune femme.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A un déguisement de, comment tu as dit déjà, danseuse de saloon ?

\- Ouais ! Ca, ç'aurait été sexy !

\- Donc tu ne me trouves pas sexy dans cette tenue, se détailla-t-elle d'un mouvement de mains.

\- Si. Bien sûr que si !

Et c'était vrai. Même s'il était déçu de ne pas la voir en petite robe courte ou avec une robe à froufrou, il devait reconnaître que la voir en cow-girl était tout de même sympathique.

\- Mais Calamity Jane, râla-t-il. Raaah, sérieux, t'as pas pu trouver mieux ?

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Deeks.

Il secoua la tête avant de se pincer les lèvres.

\- Ok. Touché, rigola-t-il.


End file.
